Meeting Again
by phayte1978
Summary: They say after high school and college- you drift away from some people. The same people you shared a dorm with for three years or even more. It was something Midoriya never thought about as he had his friends, and was always surrounded by people.


They say after high school and college- you drift away from some people. The same people you shared a dorm with for three years or even more. It was something Midoriya never thought about as he had his friends, and was always surrounded by people.

They all said they would keep in touch- text, phone calls, and emails. As the days turn to weeks, then months and a year, a drift happens. In the end, only a few are still in your everyday life as new people rotate in.

Funny how that happens…

It was not something Midoriya gave much thought on, as he has seen the majority of his UA class the previous year at Uraraka and Iida's wedding. It was great the class getting together once more.

Of course as time goes- not all had made it. Questions where asked, but in the high of the moment, the answers were long forgotten. Before they all knew it, the weekend was over and they were shuttling back to their lives- more promises of staying in touch and getting together more.

Which was something Midoriya wanted to do- but his job kept him so busy. Even now as he was in America- New York City of all places. There was a sighting of a fugitive he had been tracking for over three years now right outside the city- plus it gave him the opportunity to visit the city.

There was a bar right near his hotel, and after running around the city all day, Midoriya wanted a drink. It was not terribly late, but it was definitely not early either. Walking in, the music wasn't terribly loud and the lights were low.

Approaching the bar, he ordered a beer and looked around. It didn't seem too rowdy and he could easily have a couple beers then head back to his room. Tipping his glass back, Midoriya took large gulps.

"You're not from around here, are you?" a familiar voice behind him asked. It was odd as it was even in Japanese where his mind was so exhausted from speaking English all day.

Midoriya knew that voice. He could not place it but it was very familiar to him. Turning slowly on his stool, he gasped as he saw Todoroki standing behind him.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya asked.

A nod and Todoroki took the stool next to him, waving for a drink. Midoriya's mind was moving a million different directions as he sat there speechless. Todoroki was one they had not seen much of, or even heard from after graduation.

"Where… how… what?" Midoriya stuttered.

A small, barely there chuckle, and Todoroki's drink was placed in front of him. "Job offer, and it is far enough away from dear ole dad."

"And your mom?" Midoriya asked, being all to nosy, but he was still in shock as he really thought this would be a one lonely drink kind of night.

"She is off with her sister… and mine," Todoroki said, then turning to face him. "How have you been?"

"Good! Very good!" Midoriya chriped.

A nod and Todoroki fixed back on his drink. "So what are you here for? Seems so odd in this big ass city you find your way in here."

It was odd. Midoriya sat there, wondering this himself. Of all the places he could have chosen to stay in New York (on the agency's dime) he had chosen one in the heart of the city. "Here for work and this place looked neat online."

"This bar?" Todoroki asked, looking around.

It made Midoriya laugh, he did not literally mean the bar, though he could see what Todoroki meant. It was a small dive on the corner, but the beer was cold and reasonably priced.

"Got a hotel right around the corner," Midoriya stated.

"Ah, fancy," Todoroki said.

They sat there in silence and as their glasses emptied, Todoroki waved for another. "Play a round?" Todoroki asked, gesturing to the pool tables.

"Um, sure!" Midoriya said, moving over where two tables sat open in the back.

"I'll get us a pitcher of beer then," Todoroki said. "Unless you need to get back soon."

"Nah, I'm good. I don't do anything again til early tomorrow evening."

As they settled in, and Todoroki got the pitcher of beer- Midoriya was grabbing a pool stick. It had been so long since he last played. Now that he thought about it…

"Last time I played was against you, at UA," Midoriya said.

"Then I'll be easy on you," Todoroki said, standing close as he leaned over him to grab a pool stick from the rack.

There as something different about Todoroki. Midoriya was not sure if it was the years, or maybe his time in America. He seemed more relaxed, more alive. Maybe it was being on the other side of the world as his father that had done it.

"You wanna break?" Todoroki asked, rubbing the chalk on the end of his stick.

Shaking his head, Midoriya moved over to the small table where the beer was. Drinking half his glass down, he leaned against the wall and watched the way Todoroki deeply focused on the cue ball and then smacked it into the others. A familiar sound ringing around them, taking him back to the late nights at UA where neither of them could sleep and they would play round after round.

He never had had the chance to play after leaving UA. Between college and the agency, his life was too crazy. This assignment he was on was almost a vacation for him, though he was still working.

"Your turn," Todoroki said, coming over and drinking down his beer.

Their night continued on, the pitchers of beer emptying as they continued to play. The bar they were in was relatively quiet, outside of the low music playing and their game going. Once they got into their third game, they were both missing more than making real shots.

"How much have we drank?" Todoroki asked, leaning up against the wall Midoriya was standing at.

"I think we are good!" Midoriya said, smiling up at Todoroki next to him. "I've missed this."

A nod and Todoroki gave Midoriya what he considered a smile. "Yeah, me too."

It was almost as if everything around them had stopped. Midoriya felt frozen as he swore Todoroki was leaning into him. His hands opening- his pool stick falling and slapping the floor startled them both. Laughing nervously, Midoriya picked it up and placed it back in the holder.

Maybe he was reading everything wrong. He was just happy he had run into his old friend again.

"Want me to walk you back?" Todoroki asked.

"I'm just around the corner," Midoriya said.

"That's fine," Todoroki said as they went to close out their tab.

Stepping out the small bar, the noise of the city hit them. Wind blowing and both of them moving in the direction of Midoriya's hotel.

"So, you live around here?" Midoriya asked.

"Brooklyn," Todoroki said.

"But… then how?" Midoriya asked.

Stopping, Todoroki just stood there. A deep breath and he started to walk more. Turning down an alley, Midoriya knew they we just a few feet from the hotel.

"I knew you were in town," Todoroki said.

"What?"

A shrug and he stopped again, leaning against the brick wall. "Yeah, I had thought the other day I had seen you on the street… then as I got to thinking… well…"

"Oh," Midoriya said.

"I followed you into the bar," Todoroki said, shrugging. "Was fun though."

Midoriya had no idea how to process this. He had a lot of wonderful memories from back in UA, but those late nights playing pool with Todoroki- seeing a side of him many didn't, those where memories he held tightly too.

"We have all missed you," Midoriya said.

"I'll stay in touch this time."

Stepping into his space, maybe it was the beer Midoriya had that was making him to brave, but he smiled up at Todoroki. "Promise?"

Todoroki's lips thinned as he pressed them tightly together, staring down at him. Midoriya could tell a million thoughts were running through his mind as he smiled up at him. Midoriya's face was flushed from the couple drinks and he was almost pressed into Todoroki as they stood in the alley.

"Promise?!" Midoriya asked again, this time his hands moving to press against Todoroki's chest and brace himself.

Todoroki's hand reached out, resting on his shoulder. "Does it mean that much to you?"

"Yes!" Midoriya exclaimed, then reaching up on his toes so they were eye level with one another.

"Fine, then I promise."

A smile laced with a promise received and Midoriya's hands went from his chest, moving around his waist while his head rested on Todoroki's shoulder. "Thank you."

Midoriya always cherished his friends, and though his life was busy, at least once or twice a week, Todoroki always came to mind. Where had he gone? What was he up too? Even late nights when he couldn't sleep- their old pool games coming to mind.

"And I promise I'll stay just as meddling as I was!" Midoriya giggled.

A groan, though an arm was wrapped around Midoriya's back. "You haven't changed."

Looking up to Todoroki, Midoriya was confused. "Why would I change?" The beer had warmed Midoriya and his face showed it. Freckles covered in flush, and his hair even messier than usual. Large eyes blinking in confusion and all Midoriya knew, he had his friend back. His friend who had tracked him down after seeing him. It would have been one thing if he had tracked down Todoroki, but Todoroki had found him. It had to mean something. Once again, Midoriya lifted to his toes, the beer giving him more courage in a moment like this than it should, and he kissed Todoroki's cheek.

A gasp and Todoroki just continued to stare at Midoriya. He really wished he knew what was going on in Todoroki's mind, but he always stayed so closed off.

A hand moving to his cheek, a far too cold to be normal, but Midoriya felt a warmth in it as he leaned further in.

"You're drunk," Todoroki said.

Shaking his head, Midoriya knew he wasn't drunk, but he also wasn't sober. "Not drunk," Midoriya whispered.

Even with the city roaring around them, they heard nothing. Todoroki leaning down, pressing his lips to Midoriya's as Midoriya held onto him tighter. Todoroki's mouth felt warm and full against his, and Midoriya started to move his lips against his. His hands clutched the material on the back of Todoroki's shirt and Midoriya pressed his body tighter to him.

A gentle lick of Todoroki's tongue over Midoriya's bottom lip had him easily opening his mouth, their tongues swiping across each other and Midoriya feeling the heat coming from Todoroki. Pulling them tighter than he had been, Midoriya did not want to let him go. It was something he had wish he had the courage to do back in UA, but his nerves never allowing him. It was strange how he could go head first into a battle with a villain, but doing something like this? It took a couple pitchers of beer and being on the other side of the world.

When he pulled back, his eyes full of questions as he saw how dark Todoroki's eyes got, Midoriya gently kissed his swollen lips again.

"I've wanted to that…" Midoriya whispered.

"...since UA," Todoroki finished.

Gasping, Midoriya's eyes grew even wider. "Really?"

It was a barely there nod, but Midoriya saw it. Smiling, he pulled himself from the warmth of Todoroki's body and took his hand. Neither said anything as Midoriya led him back to his hotel room. Todoroki never let go of his hand, even when they stepped on the elevator, or when Midoriya got out his keycard and opened his door. He was just thankful he didn't drop it.

Walking into his room, Midoriya let go of Todoroki's hand and kicked his shoes off. Standing there, now that they were here, he looked over at Todoroki- not sure what to do. A couple steps and Todoroki had him backed up to the wall, his hands trailing down his arms and taking his wrist. His arms lifted so they were pinned by his head before Todoroki leaned in again, kissing him.

Midoriya found his body arched, wanting that heat he felt out in the alley. Opening his mouth immediately, he let Todoroki dominate his mouth. Small noises he could not place where slipping from him as the heat started to build between them.

When Todoroki let go of his mouth, kissing along Midoriya's cheek and then his jaw- Midoriya was gasping for air, his hands balling into fist where his wrist were held.

"I wanted to do this for so long," Todoroki said against his neck, kissing and licking at his skin.

Midoriya gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to say how many times back in UA he had almost kissed Todoroki. He wanted to tell him he would go to the game room late at night in hopes to spend time with Todoroki. He wanted to say some much, but all he could manage to whimper out was- "same."

Feeling the way Todoroki was pressed against him, his thigh between his legs, and Midoriya gasped again- grinding his crotch to him. He was so turned on he felt like he could explode any moment.

"Todoroki!" he exclaimed.

"Shouto," Todoroki said, "Call me Shouto."

"...Shouto," Midoriya gasped before Todoroki's mouth was covering his again. This time when Todoroki pulled back, he let go of Midoriya's wrist and he instinctively wrapped them around his shoulders. He wanted to feel Todoroki pressed tightly to him. Hands in his hair, playing around his neck and Midoriya breathed in his scent.

Stepping back, Todoroki took his hand, leading Midoriya over to the bed. Standing in front of one another, Midoriya lifted his shirt over his head as did Todoroki. Keeping their eyes locked, both of them quickly removing their pants, then Todoroki moving over to the bed. Midoriya took note at how Todoroki's boxers were tented, and he knew his briefs were too. Climbing onto the bed, Midoriya straddled Todoroki's lap, his hand caressing his cheek, his thumb over the scar on Todoroki's eye. Leaning in, Midoriya kissed at the darkened skin, pushing his hair back away from his forehead.

He was still in such disbelief of Todoroki being here, with him, in New York. He was afraid if he pinched himself- he would wake up alone in his bed. A cold hand taking his, and Todoroki brought it to his mouth, kissing over the scars on his hand, then leaning over to kiss at the ones on his shoulder and down his arm.

There was something so erotic in seeing Todoroki's lips swollen and touching his skin. Gasping, Midoriya ran his fingers through his silky fine hair once more before their mouths found each other. Hands cupping his bottom and squeezing, and Midoriya was once again kissed breathless.

Squirming on Todoroki's lap, Midoriya moaned when he felt how hard he was against his bottom. Rocking his hips more, he was met back with a similar moan. Fingers replacing the tongue in his mouth and Midoriya was sucking on them as his briefs were pulled under his ass. Licking and sucking on Todoroki's fingers before they were removed and his mouth back on his.

Rocking his hips again, Midoriya shifted so their cocks were brushing against each other. Todoroki's hand moving back to his bottom, a finger circling his rim. Gasping and pulling from Todorki's mouth when his finger pressed in, and Midoriya's head pressed into his shoulder. Todoroki's finger was so warm inside of him as the hand squeezing his ass so cold. Just as was the side of Todoroki's neck he was gasping against- warm and welcoming.

"...Izuku," Todoroki gasped, his finger moving in and out of him. "You feel so good…"

"More," Midoriya begged.

"Lube?" Todoroki asked.

Nodding, Midoriya gasped at a curl of the finger in him, but somehow managed to reach to the side and in his nightstand grab the bottle he had brought.

Removing his finger, Todoroki covered his fingers then smiled at Midoriya. "I'll make sure it is warm."

Pressing his mouth back to Todoroki's, Midoriya moaned at the press again on his bottom. It was warm and felt so good. He could not stop rocking his body at the feel of those fingers so warm inside of him, and the way Todoroki was making his mouth hot then cold. It was making his own head spin and dizzy. Precums was leaking from his cock, wetting his briefs that were all too snug against him.

Every curl of Todoroki's fingers, pressing into him deeply made Midoriya gasp and moan.

"I love how vocal you are," Todoroki spoke against his lips, sliding his fingers out and kissing Midoriya again. "Lay back."

Gasping for air, Midoriya somehow managed to work his way off Todoroki's lap and to slide his briefs off. In turn, Todoroki was pulling off his boxers and stroking himself as he stared down at Midoriya.

"C'mere," Midoriya said, holding his arms out, wanting to feel Todoroki over him. Something similar to a smile crossed Todoroki's face as his hands pressed and spread Midoriya's legs further apart then settling between them.

Wrapping his arms around Todoroki, their mouth met again. The warmth on one side, the cold on the other- Midoriya found he really like that. Running his hands down Todoroki's back, he grabbed at his bottom and lifted his hips.

Another soft kissed and Todoroki pressed his forehead to Midoriya's, grabbing his own cock and circling it where he had just stretched Midoriya. "Please," Midoriya whispered. A slow press and Midoriya gasped when he felt the head of Todoroki's cock press in.

"Hah!" Todoroki breathed.

It was slow, and half Todoroki's cock was so warm as the other half almost ice cold. It made Midoriya's inside quiver as he pressed in further.

"You feel… so good," Todoroki gasped.

It was so much to feel at once- hot and cold, the stretching, the fullness. Midoriya moaned softly as Todoroki fully entered him. Both of them gasping for air as small kissed shared, their bodies covering in a light sheen of sweat, then Midoriya clenched around Todoroki's cock. "Hah!" they both breathed.

Todoroki kept it slow- dragging out then pressing back in. His body warm and ice cold. Midoriya ran his nails down Todoroki's back, arching his body to feel him more.

"To think…" Todoroki gasped, "We could have been doing this instead of playing pool all those years ago."

Midoriya moaned out his agreement and held Todoroki tighter- just allowing their bodies to rock against each other. He was so overwhelmed by all the sensations and knowing he was actually holding Todoroki.

Being pressed tight as they were, each movement from Todoroki rubbing against his cock and each press in pushing at his prostate. He was so close. Moving his hand between them, he started to stroke himself as Todoroki rose up a bit, and started to thrust harder.

It was as if his insides were on fire and iced over. Seeing Todoroki looming over him, Midoriya stroked himself harder, feeling his balls tighten and his cock pulse into his hand. A harder thrust in hitting exactly where he wanted and Midoriya was screaming while his cock painted his stomach.

A shutter from Todoroki and his thrust got out of rhythm and faster. His body shaking and one side freezing on him and flames set off his shoulders. Crying out, Todoroki stared down at Midoriya while his body shook. It was as if fire and ice had erupted inside of him. Gasping, Midoriya's hand fell to his lower abdomen as if the temperature rose from there.

"Let… let me calm my quirk," Todoroki gasped, still deep inside of Midoriya, his hands on Midoriya's knees as his brow knit in concentration. Once the flames on his shoulders died down and the ice on his body melted- Todoroki collapsed on Midoriya, breathing heavy into his neck.

Rubbing Todoroki's back, Midoriya kissed at his temple then held him tightly.

"How long did you say you were in town for?" Todoroki asked.

"A week," Midoriya replied.

A hum and Todoroki pulled out, and moved up the bed a bit. Holding out his hand, and Midoriya took it to curl into his side.

"My other side is warmer," Todoroki said.

Smiling up at him, Midoriya giggled. "Well I need to cool down too!"

A small hum and Todoroki's hand rubbing up and down his back. Midoriya curled in tighter, kissing at Todoroki's chest.

"You have to keep in touch now," Midoriya said, staring up into Todoroki's eyes.

A kiss on his nose and Todoroki gave him a full smile. "How could I not?"

It was what Midoriya wanted to hear. You may lose touch over the years, but it was the moments of coming back together.


End file.
